Amargo Silêncio
by Persephone Spenser
Summary: Você abriria mão da sua felicidade em prol daqueles que ama? ::Continuação de "A Princesa Intocada":: ::SasuHina::
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto. Gaara pertence à Persephone.

**Aviso: **O rated dessa fic futuramente será M por conteúdo maduro e blábláblá. Continuação da fic "A Princesa Intocada"

* * *

**Prólogo**

**-**

_E eu desistiria da eternidade para te tocar  
Pois eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira  
Você é o mais próximo do paraíso que jamais estarei_

**(Iris – Goo Goo Dolls)**

**-**

Existiu há algum tempo um reino feliz chamado Konoha, onde a vida era próspera e boa, e o os habitantes desse reino viviam em paz com todos os reinos vizinhos. Mas o mundo gira e a ganância destrói as pessoas, e nesse reino não foi diferente. Porém não foi o rei que se encheu de ambição e sim seu conselheiro, um homem pérfido que queria mais do que podia ter.

Esse conselheiro conspirou contra o rei e conseguiu envenenar sua rainha. A pobre morreu no parto da filha mais jovem. Agora o rei estava mais frágil do que nunca, mas não era idiota o suficiente para cair nas mentiras de seu conselheiro. E o mundo girou, e o conselheiro era consumido cada vez mais pelas trevas. Chegou aos ouvidos do conselheiro uma estranha lenda sobre um portal que traria de volta um antigo imperador da escuridão, o Senhor dos mortos. E o conselheiro decidiu que seria servo fiel desse senhor. Por isso ele partiu.

Anos depois ele voltou, jurando fidelidade ao rei de Konoha, que permitiu que ele retornasse ao seu posto. A pequena princesa temia o homem, mas seu pai não sabia de nada, ou fingia não saber. E o mundo girou e o conselheiro não conseguiu tomar o trono, então ele decidiu partir atrás da chave que abriria o portal. Mas ele jurou voltar, ah sim. Ele queria aquele reino, aquele pequeno, próspero e insignificante reino. Seu novo senhor daria aquele reino para ele assim que retornasse.

E ele voltaria, ah ele voltaria.

**xx**

Hinata ainda sentia a cabeça latejar devido a tantos problemas. Ela nunca pensara que governar um reino era tão difícil. _"Se fosse só isso ainda estaria bom." _Pensou a regente com amargura. Além de cuidar do reino Hinata tinha que tentar controlar a irmã mais nova, Hanabi. A pequena Hyuuga não obedecia ninguém, nem a irmã mais velha. Hanabi tinha um gênio indomável, não gostava de ficar no castelo e não seguia a ordens alheias. A única a quem ela ouvia era Keira, a conselheira da regente, e mesmo esta tinha problemas para controlar a rebelde. No momento Hanabi já deveria estar pelas ruas, correndo como um garoto de rua, coberta de sujeira e suor.

Agora Hinata conseguia entender porque o pai nunca prestava muita atenção nas filhas, governar um reino não era fácil, ela precisava ficar atenta á todos os aspectos possíveis. A Hyuuga bufou, não gostava daquela vida. Se pudesse escolher com certeza estaria a bordo do _Arashi_, o navio pirata de seu _amigo_ Sasuke. Mas a realeza nunca escolhe. Agora Sasuke deveria estar pilhando, matando e saqueando (ou provavelmente tentando controlar os subordinados) em algum mar do outro lado do mundo, e ela estava ali tendo que resolver conflitos administrativos.

E nos últimos dias Hinata nem se dera ao luxo de descansar um pouco, já que Keira e Neji estavam praticando caça com os outros homens do reino. No primeiro momento Hinata tentou advertir Keira de que a caça era uma atividade puramente masculina e que a conselheira não seria bem aceita ali, mas ela deu de ombros e disse que gostava de desafios. Quando voltaram do primeiro dia, já na hora do jantar, Keira contou como desarmara um rapaz, provavelmente filho de um lorde de cantreve (¹) que tentara ridicularizá-la na frente dos outros homens. Hinata e os outros riram gostosamente, com certeza Keira era mais divertida do que as mulheres dos lordes, que só falavam em festas, vestidos e bordados o dia inteiro.

A caça ainda duraria por mais duas semanas e Hinata duvida que Keira fosse se ocupar com outra coisa além de sair cavalgando pelas planícies e florestas o dia inteiro. Depois de algumas cartas enviadas ela conseguira que um mercador trouxesse seus antigos pertences que ela deixara quando se juntara ao Arashi, desde então Keira passava a maior parte do tempo estudando livros velhos e pergaminhos quase em estado de decomposição. Quando perguntada sobre o que tanto estudava ela apenas dava de ombros e dizia que eram histórias de seu povo, que até hoje nenhum dos Hyuugas sabia quem eram.

"_Você precisa ver anee-san, ela passa o dia inteiro lendo aqueles pergaminhos, e é uma língua estranha que nem Neji nii-san sabe ler." _Contara Hanabi depois de invadir o quarto da morena enquanto ela estava fora, a mando de Neji, é claro.

"_Ela tem seus motivos Hanabi." _Disse Hinata. _"E não faça mais isso, nem você Neji nii-san." _Completou olhando feio para os dois.

"_Eu só queria saber o que ela estava fazendo, ela dá prioridade máxima àqueles pergaminhos." _Disse Neji carrancudo. As irmãs trocaram um olhar significativo, era claro que Neji tinha certo interesse por Keira.

"_Neji nii-san deveria pedir Keira-chan em casamento, vocês dois formam um bonito casal!" _Disse Hanabi animada, Hinata não conseguiu esconder um risinho, concordando com a irmã.

"_Não fale besteiras Hanabi!" _Ralhou Neji olhando para os lados, visivelmente incomodado com a questão. Ele parecia saber de algo relacionado á Keira que as duas não faziam idéia do que era, mas sempre que uma das duas perguntava Neji mudava de assunto.

**xx**

Hinata sorriu mais uma vez ao lembrar-se da conversa. Claro que ela gostaria de saber o conteúdo dos pergaminhos que Keira estudava, mas não seria indelicada a ponto de perguntar o que eram. Agora sem em ela e Neji a sala do trono parecia maior ainda e Hinata odiava ficar sozinha ali, sempre se lembrava do pai, mas muitas vezes se lembrava da enorme cabine do capitão do _Arashi._ Estava quase cochilando enquanto tentava ler alguns tratados quando um arauto entrou correndo pela sala, parou em frente ao trono e fez uma reverência extremamente exagerada para Hinata antes de falar:

"Hinata-sama! Um homem chegou e diz que precisa falar com vossa majestade, diz que é um lorde!"

"Homem?" Perguntou Hinata, o arauto apenas concordou. A maioria dos lordes estava na caça, e lordes de outros lugares nunca apareciam antes de mandar cartas "E como se chama esse homem?"

"Diz que se chama Orochimaru, vossa majestade." Aquele nome fez Hinata sentir um arrepio desagradável, mesmo ela não sabendo por quê. Mas aquele nome não lhe era estranho. "E está com mais dois homens, que ele chama de seus conselheiros." Hinata estranhou ainda mais, mas nada disse.

"Bem... Deixe-os entrar então."

"Sim vossa majestade!" E fazendo mais uma reverência exagerada o arauto saiu porta afora para buscar os visitantes.

Assim que o homem entrou Hinata se arrependeu por deixá-lo passar. Ela tinha certeza de que conhecia aquelas feições ofídias de algum lugar, mas não se lembrava de onde. Ele trajava uma capa preta abotoada até o pescoço e tinha longos cabelos negros, seus olhos dourados moviam-se olhando toda a extensão da sala, como se buscasse alguma coisa. Já seus conselheiros eram tão intimidadores quanto ele. Um era ruivo e tinha os olhos castanhos, que fitavam Hinata diretamente. O segundo era um loiro cujo cabelo caía por toda a extensão esquerda de seu rosto, escondendo escondendo esse lado de seu rosto. Os olhos azuis também fitavam Hinata, porém com um toque de malícia que fez Hinata se remexer de desconforto na cadeira. Ambos trajavam uma capa negra com nuvens vermelhas pintadas, e Hinata também se lembrava de já ter visto aquela capa em algum lugar antes. Os três se postaram diante da regente e fizeram uma reverência.

"Vossa majestade, é um prazer vê-la. Deixe-me que me apresente, eu sou Orochimaru e esses são meus conselheiros Sasori e Deidara, e o que viemos tratar é de extrema importância." Os olhos dourados fitavam Hinata cobiçosos. Ela nunca desejou tanto ter Keira e Neji por perto quanto naquele momento.

"É – é um pra - prazer conhecê-lo, Orochimaru-sama. E que assunto seria esse?" Ela se forçou para não gaguejar, no entanto não surtiu tanto efeito.

"Nosso casamento." Respondeu Orochimaru sem conseguir conter um sorriso malicioso. Sasori e Deidara também sorriam abertamente. Hinata teve que reunir forças para não desmaiar.

**xx**

Neji e Keira cavalgavam a toda velocidade por entre as árvores da grande floresta que circundava o palácio. Os dois lideravam o primeiro grupo e no momento estavam ocupados demais disputando a mesma presa – uma corsa que corria assustada – para perceberem que já haviam se afastado demais dos outros. Era de se esperar que Neji, por ser um homem e por ser o representante do castelo, estivesse na dianteira, mas foi Keira que conseguiu laçar a corsa.

Os dois pararam ao lado do animal que se debatia febrilmente para apanhá-lo, Keira ostentando um sorriso vitorioso e Neji deveras irritado. Afinal, perder para uma _mulher_ em plena caçada, uma atividade _masculina,_ era humilhação demais para o Hyuuga. Ela não conseguiu conter a gargalhada quando viu a expressão de desgosto que Neji fazia.

"Não se preocupe Neji, eu deixo você dizer que foi você que laçou essa corsa quando chegarmos junto aos outros." Disse a morena em tom brincalhão, o Hyuuga fechou ainda mais a cara.

"Não precisa Keira. Isso seria humilhação demais." Respondeu.

"Como quiser." Riu-se Keira "não se martirize tanto, é sua primeira caçada não é?"

"Como você...?" Ela apenas deu de ombro e ele bufou irritado "Hiashi-sama sempre quis que eu fosse um aristocrata como ele, nunca me deixou nem ver as caçadas, quanto mais participar delas. E meu pai não viveu o suficiente para me ajudar. Agora, como você, uma _mulher_, sabe cavalgar tão bem assim?"

Keira parou de sorrir ao notar como Neji dera ênfase a palavra mulher.

"Eu já disse." Respondeu com frieza "de onde eu vim não existem serviços masculinos ou femininos, todas as pessoas são livres para fazerem o que quiserem."

"Suponho então que você tenha sido uma garota ao estilo da Hanabi." Neji comentou com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

"Um pouco pior." Keira sorriu terminando de amarrar à corsa "agora _você, _que é um _homem forte _pode levar a corsa." Ela sorriu sarcasticamente para Neji que retribuiu com um olhar gélido.

"Você é muito engraçada." Ironizou o Hyuuga.

Keira estava prestes a responder quando sentiu _aquela_ tontura de novo. Ela sentiu que suas pernas estavam trêmulas e que a voz de Neji ficava cada vez mais distante. Ela sabia que ele estava falando alguma coisa, mas ignorava completamente o significado daquelas palavras. A visão dela já estava turva e as pernas cederam de vez, e Keira caiu. Neji a segurou antes que ela chegasse ao não.

"Vai acabar virando um hábito seu cair nos meus braços." Disse em um tom sarcástico.

Ela se apoiou no Hyuuga quando percebeu que estava melhor. Mas algo estava errado e Keira queria ter a certeza de que as coisas no castelo estavam correndo bem.

"Neji, vamos voltar ao castelo." Disse assim que subiu em seu cavalo.

"Mas e..."

"Esqueça isso Neji! Vamos voltar, por favor!" O tom de voz que ela empregava era quase suplicante. Diante disso Neji apenas meneou a cabeça concordando e os dois cavalgaram o mais rápido que podiam em direção ao castelo.

**xx**

"N – no – nosso Ca – casamento?" Hinata perguntou em um fio de voz. Olhou de soslaio para a mesa que Neji e Keira costumavam ocupar perto do trono, vazia. Orochimaru e os outros continuavam sorrindo descaradamente.

"Tenho em meu poder uma carta escrita pelo seu próprio pai alegando que gostaria que eu pedisse a mão de sua primogênita em casamento." Orochimaru tirou de um bolso interno da capa uma carta. De longe Hinata reconheceu o selo real que a fechava, era inegavelmente uma carta enviada por alguém de Konoha. Ela estendeu as mãos trêmulas e apanhou a carta tentando não tocar na mão de Orochimaru.

"M – mas porque vo – você só chegou agora?" Perguntou transtornada. A visão turva de Hinata tentava se fixar na caligrafia da carta.

"Vossa alteza deve entender que o lugar de onde viemos é longe e a notícia da morte de seu pai demorou a chegar, mas assim que soubemos viemos para cá." Quem respondeu foi Sasori. Orochimaru apenas se limitou a concordar com o que o ruivo dissera.

Hinata estava desesperada. Ela não precisava nem ler aquela carta para reconhecer a caligrafia de seu pai. Ela implorava intimamente que alguém chegasse e não a deixasse sozinha com aqueles homens tão ameaçadores. Foi com alívio que ela percebeu as grandes portas de carvalho serem abertas e viu Neji e Keira entrando com passadas largas.

Assim que viu Orochimaru e seus conselheiros Keira soube o porquê de seu mal-estar. Aquelas capas eram sem dúvidas da Akatsuki. Os olhos de Orochimaru brilharam ainda mais quando ele viu a morena entrar. Sasori e Deidara apenas se limitaram a sorrir maliciosamente para ela. Neji olhava desconfiado para os três e se aproximou fazendo sinal para Keira manter-se afastada. Pela primeira vez ela atendeu.

"Quem são vocês e o que querem com Hinata-sama?" Perguntou em tom seco.

"Eu sou Orochimaru e esses são meus conselheiros Sasori e Deidara. Vocês devem ser os conselheiros da regente." Orochimaru respondeu sem desviar o olhar de Keira.

"Sim, eu sou Hyuuga Neji e essa Takahashi Keira. E o que traz Orochimaru-sama até Konoha?" Neji se postou exatamente na frente de Keira, Orochimaru sorriu abertamente.

"Vim tratar do meu casamento com sua regente." Sasori e Deidara pareciam se divertir e muito com a cena, ainda mais com a cara de espanto que Neji fez.

Keira ofegou e lançou um olhar de soslaio para Hinata, que ainda tremia, tentando não chorar. Neji demorou alguns instantes até se recompor.

"Casamento? E porque Hinata-sama se casaria com você?" Perguntou em tom desdenhoso.

"Neji nii-san, Orochimaru-sama trouxe uma carta e..." Explicou Hinata.

"Deixe-me ver essa carta Hinata!" Neji a interrompeu estendendo a mão para apanhar a carta. Hinata entregou-a rapidamente.

Keira se aproximou e leu a carta por cima dos ombros de Neji.

"_Hinata minha filha. Sempre foi do meu conhecimento que você não tem as características básicas para se tornar uma rainha suficientemente boa. As próprias tradições de Konoha não permitem que você seja uma rainha ainda estando solteira. Portanto escolhi alguém ideal para se casar com você, meu antigo conselheiro, Orochimaru. Seu casamento já está arranjado e, por favor, atenda a um dos meus últimos pedidos._

_Seu pai e Rei de Konoha,_

_Hyuuga Hiashi."_

Neji tentou não fazer uma cara de espanto, já Keira não escondia o nervosismo aparente. Hinata não sabia o que fazer, a tensão somente crescia na sala. O Hyuuga demorou até dizer alguma coisa:

"Então Orochimaru-sama, parece que vocês três ficarão algum tempo como nossos convidados no palácio."

"Será uma honra." Disse Orochimaru em um falso tom cordial "Espero que tratemos logo desse assunto."

"Pode ter certeza Orochimaru-sama, isso será resolvido o quanto antes." Foi a primeira vez que Keira se pronunciou. O tom de voz seco fez Neji e Hinata se assustarem. "Vou mandar providenciar acomodações para os três." Keira estalou os dedos e uma criada apareceu correndo. A morena explicou o que queria e ela fez uma mesura, indicando para os visitantes a seguirem.

Orochimaru apenas meneou a cabeça e se virou para a regente, os três fizeram mais uma reverência para a princesa e Orochimaru passou por Keira sorrindo deliberadamente. Quando se viram sozinhos Hinata desatou a chorar copiosamente, Keira correu até o trono e abraçou a amiga. Neji se limitou a andar de um lado para o outro, apertando a carta com força.

"Hinata, vá descansar um pouco." Sugeriu Keira. Hinata tentou protestar, mas só conseguia chorar "Não se preocupe, eu mando avisar que a regente não estará disponível."

Hinata meneou a cabeça e foi conduzida para o quarto por uma criada aparentemente tão jovem quanto ela. Neji olhou para Keira de soslaio.

"É a letra do seu tio?"

"Sem dúvida alguma." Keira bufou e andou em direção á porta com Neji em seu encalço. "O que pretende fazer?"

"Chamar ajuda." Respondeu enquanto cruzaram a porta. Neji avisou a guarda de que a regente não estaria disponível. Keira andava mais rápido do que o normal enquanto cruzava os corredores do palácio.

Ela e Neji chegaram em tempo recorde no quarto da morena, que tirou a chave de um bolso do vestido e entrou no quarto abruptamente. Neji olhou rapidamente o lugar, estava lotado de livros e pergaminhos espalhados pelo chão e pela pequena escrivaninha. Keira rasgou um pedaço de pergaminho e molhou uma pena na tinta, escreveu alguma coisa e dobrou o pergaminho. O Hyuuga a olhava sem entender quando ela se dirigiu a janela e assobiou sonoramente. Em instantes uma águia pousou no braço da garota. Keira amarrou o pergaminho na perna da ave que levantou vôo rapidamente.

"Para quem você pediu ajuda?" Perguntou Neji.

"Para quem você acha?" Keira fitava o céu distraidamente. Neji bufou em resposta. Keira pedira por ajuda justamente _deles. _A tripulação do _Arashi._

* * *

**¹ Cantreve: **Pequena fortificação localizada dentro de um reino, mas governada por um burguês.

* * *

Yo!

Eu me lembro que há alguns meses atrás eu prometi que continuaria a minha fic, então aqui está o prólogo da continuação. Não esperem atualizações muito rápidas, já que eu preciso estudar algumas matérias mais do que gostaria e eu sou uma pessoa muito preguiçosa, mas eu farei o possível para não demorar muito. Aliás, como algumas pessoas pediram, nessa fic haverá hentai mais pra frente. Então se você não gosta não leia. (:

Até o próximo capítulo, kissus!


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I -**

**A ajuda que vem do mar**

**-**

Era uma vez um garoto, um garoto feliz. Ele era filho de um pirata, mas não fazia muita questão de se lembrar disso, ele era feliz mesmo assim. Até o dia que seu irmão matou a própria família, então o garoto parou de ser feliz e se tornou um pirata. Ele queria vingança. Ele queria matar o irmão. O indigno irmão que matara a família e fugira. Agora o menino pirata era dono de um navio negro que não aceitava ordens. Foi assim que a história do _Arashi _foi construída, á base de sangue inocente. Mas ele não ligava, porque piratas não ligam não é? Piratas não têm sentimentos, tudo o que eles fazem é roubar, matar e se divertir com quantas prostitutas puderem pagar. Ele pelo menos era assim. Todos no seu navio eram assim.

Até que ele conheceu a doce princesa. A princesa que sorria ostentando felicidade, a felicidade que ele tanto queria. Mas ela também não estava feliz, ela sofria. Ela sofria porque era sozinha, porque estava voltando ás pressas para casa por um motivo que ele só descobriu no final da jornada. Ela era gentil com todos, até com quem a maltratava. Ela chorava pelas pessoas. Ela era frágil. Ele se sentia na obrigação de confortá-la, ele era o capitão, ele tinha fama de conquistador, ela se renderia. Mas ela não sabia dessa fama, ela se rendeu porque se encantou com o que ele era, ela se encantou por quem ele era. E ele se apaixonou.

Mas depois de causar tantas mortes a vida não poderia sorrir tanto assim para o pirata, ele tinha que aprender a perder. E por isso eles chegaram ao destino da princesa, e ela ficou. Ela não queria, ele sabia disso, mas ela não tinha escolha, era o pai dela que estava morrendo, _o pai._ Ele não podia exigir que ela trocasse o próprio pai por ele, seria ridículo, logo ele que sabia a falta que um pai fazia. Por isso ele resolveu ir embora também. Ele iria para sua eterna paixão: o mar. Ele sabia que a princesa queria que ele ficasse, mas ela não iria pedir isso, ela não podia exigir que ele trocasse a própria liberdade por ela, seria ridículo, logo ela que sabia a falta que a liberdade fazia. Eles não trocaram nada.

Uma amiga disse antes de ele partir que ele voltaria em breve, e ele acreditou. Ele não sabia por que ela falava esse tipo de coisas, mas ele acreditou. Ela pediu que ele esperasse, ele estava esperando. Quanto tempo mais demoraria? Ele queria voltar. O problema era que ele não agüentaria todo esse tempo sozinho, ele precisava de alguém. A escolhida dessa vez não foi uma prostituta, foi a primeira-imediata do navio. Ela já o amava há tanto tempo, porque não afogar as mágoas nela? Porque era errado. Era errado e o pirata sabia disso. Mas ele não ligava, porque piratas não ligam não é?

Ah, eles ligam sim.

**xx**

Se Sasuke pudesse voltar no tempo talvez ele não tivesse aceitado levar Hinata para casa, ele teria a seqüestrado. Assim ele não precisaria acordar todas as manhãs com Sakura agarrada a seu corpo, o que o deixava muito irritado. Será que ela não podia simplesmente virar para o lado e dormir? Ela tinha que agarrá-lo como se estivesse morrendo? Ele não tinha paciência para se levantar delicadamente e não era apaixonado para observá-la dormindo, então apenas se levantava com brusquidão. Sakura apenas resmungava alguma coisa, mas nunca acordava. _"Ainda bem, porque eu odiaria essa irritante falando o meu nome logo cedo." _Pensou o Uchiha antes de sair para mais um dia de trabalho.

Estavam ancorados próximos á uma ilha que pertencia ao Império Britânico. Tudo pertencia àqueles porcos miseráveis, e era por isso que os piratas roubavam, eles não gostavam de monopólios, pelo menos não quando não eram eles quem monopolizavam tudo. Era tão cedo e todos no navio já estavam acordados, ou quase todos, já que Shikamaru cochilava deitado preguiçosamente no convés. Até Claire já estava de pé, ajudando Naruto a arrumar algumas velas. A Uchiha mais nova parecia feliz em ser pirata, mas não parecia tão feliz em não dormir na acomodação principal, que depois de tantos anos finalmente era ocupada pelo capitão.

Sasuke trocou olhares com todos desceu para buscar alguma coisa para comer. Ele tentava ignorar o fato de não terem lugar para saquear e Gaara não ter a quem matar, o que era muito perigoso. Mas o ruivo ignorava categoricamente a falta de ação apenas olhando o horizonte. Sabaku no Gaara passava horas olhando o horizonte, e nunca dava explicações do por que. Claro que Sasuke não iria perguntar, ele mesmo não era de falar muito. Ele suspeitava que esse fato se devia á uma certa pessoa que estava longe, mas não comentava disso com ninguém.

Depois de improvisar uma refeição com pão quase mofado e rum ele voltou ao convés apenas para ter a súbita vontade de voltar para o aconchego e umidade do deque inferior. Lá estava Sakura olhando de um modo que ela julgava ser sensual para ele. Isso fez o estômago do Uchiha se embrulhar. Ele se resignou a olhar para ela e subir para o leme, onde Gaara fitava o horizonte com interesse particular em algum ponto muito longe.

"A culpa é sua." Aquele maldito ruivo tinha uma mania de sempre saber como irritar as pessoas dizendo a verdade. Talvez por isso ele fosse um pirata.

"E você queria que eu fizesse o quê?" Perguntou Sasuke irônico.

"As prostitutas existem para que exatamente Uchiha?" Certo, ele era _realmente _bom com as palavras. "E dinheiro para você não é problema, depois da viagem á Konoha você tem dinheiro para pagar a prostitua mais cara de qualquer lugar."

"Eu não posso ficar saindo do navio todos os dias."

"Você quem sabe."

Gaara continuava sentado na balaustra mirando o céu que finalmente começava a perder os tons do alvorecer. Ele não era como Shikamaru, não admirava as nuvens, ele olhava para o horizonte como se esperasse alguma coisa, alguma coisa que viria de longe.

"E porque você não vai atrás de uma prostituta? Acho que está precisando de uma." Sasuke não pôde deixar de fazer o pequeno comentário irônico.

"Diferente de você Uchiha eu não finjo para mim mesmo, eu sei quem eu quero."

Antes que Sasuke pudesse pensar em algum comentário apropriado Naruto berrou alguma coisa, apontando para o horizonte. Um pássaro rasgava os céus rapidamente em direção ao navio. Não, em direção a Sasuke. Ele estava prestes á atirar quando a ave sobrevoou o navio e pousou no leme. Aquela não era a águia de estimação de Keira? Gaara também pareceu reconhecê-la. A ave estendeu a perna e pela primeira vez um rolo de pergaminho. Sasuke chegou mais perto da águia e tirou o pergaminho, a ave levantou vôo sem esperar por uma resposta. Sasuke abriu o papel com alguma ansiedade inconstante perturbando-o. A mensagem não passava de uma linha escrita na caligrafia caprichada de Keira:

"_Uma semana, é tudo que você tem."_

Sasuke sorriu de canto de lábios. Então ela queria que ele voltasse? Mas a situação em Konoha não era boa, ele sabia. Keira havia avisado, a princesa precisaria de ajuda e seria aí que Sasuke voltaria. Não seria uma visita de cortesia. Mas de quê importava? Ele iria ver Hinata de novo, os problemas que esperassem.

"Subordinados, mexam-se! Nós temos um curso!" Gritou.

Os outros olharam confusos para o capitão e Shikamaru praguejou algo como "problemático" ou coisa parecida. Sasuke ignorou os olhares e gritou de novo.

"Vocês não me ouviram? Mexam-se!"

"E para onde nós vamos Sasuke-kun?" Perguntou Sakura.

"Konoha."

Os outros piratas soltaram vivas e começaram a preparar o navio. Claire sorriu para o irmão e tratou de ir ajudar os amigos. Shikamaru se moveu lentamente até a cabine do capitão para começar a traçar mapas. Até Gaara parecia mais inquieto com a localização. Apenas Sakura bufou antes de se juntar á eles na ponte de comando.

**xx**

Keira e Neji já estavam de baixo daquele carvalho há algum tempo. Sentados lado a lado eles tentavam achar uma maneira para Hinata não se casar com aquele estranho que agora perambulava pelo castelo sorrindo daquele jeito medonho. Os dois permaneceram sentados junto de Hinata por um bom tempo até ela dormir e uma criada jovem ficar com ela. Desde que sentaram nenhum dos dois pronunciou uma única palavra, estavam imersos nos próprios pensamentos.

"É mesmo a tradição?" Perguntou Keira rompendo o silêncio.

"É." Neji respondeu.

"Nós temos que achar uma maneira, deve haver alguma." O Hyuuga estranhou o jeito como Keira falava aflita, mas não disse nada. "Você não pode assumir o trono? Você não precisaria se casar."

"Eu só assumiria se Hinata e Hanabi morressem." Keira pareceu ficar mais aflita ainda quando ele disse isso. Eles ficaram em silêncio novamente. "Aquelas capas... O irmão do Uchiha estava usando uma igual quando vocês o acharam, não?"

"Estava." Keira não olhava para ele, ela mirava o jardim, como se não quisesse que ele a olhasse também.

"O que está acontecendo?" Neji perguntou, ela olhou confusa para ele. "Eu vi o jeito como o Orochimaru te olhou e eu vi como você ficou perturbada ao vê-lo ali. O que você sabe sobre ele?"

"Nada, eu só sei que ele não quer o bem da princesa." Ela continuava olhando para o jardim.

"Você está mentindo." Neji falou com firmeza. Keira levantou o olhar para olhá-lo. Parecia assustada. "Porque não me diz a verdade? Porque não me diz o que sabe?"

"Eu sei de muitas coisas e não sei nada." Ela parecia histérica agora, a beira de um ataque de nervos. "Eu sei que ele pode destruí-la se quiser Neji, e ele quer, ele quer o mal dela." Keira se debruçou sobre Neji e o abraçou, ele não sabia o que dizer, mas a abraçou também.

"Ele não vai tocá-la, eu não vou deixar."

"Eu sei disso. Eu sei disso Hyuuga Neji."

Na perspectiva de Neji Keira nunca pareceu tão desejável quanto naquele momento. Ele queria tanto poder beijá-la... Mas ela continuava abraçada a ele, o perfume que se desprendia dela o entorpecia. Ele tocou de leve os cabelos macios, estavam tão próximos e ele poderia beijá-la se quisesse, e ele queria _muito._

"Com licença, a Senhorita Hinata deseja falar com Keira-san agora." A criada que antes estava velando por Hinata agora estava ali olhando meio raivosa para eles.

"Ah, já estou indo." Keira se soltou dos braços de Neji e levantou. "Espero que ele não esteja perto do quarto dela." E dizendo isso começou a andar em direção ao castelo. Neji se sentiu mais irritado do que nunca, e a criada continuava a olhá-lo daquele jeito raivoso. Era normal elas terem uma paixonite pelo Hyuuga, mas aquele olhar parecia mais perigoso do que qualquer outro.

"Alguma coisa mais?" Perguntou Neji vendo que a criada não se movia.

"Não senhor, com licença _Neji-sama._"

Aquela criada... Aquele rosto em particular... Neji tinha quase certeza de que conhecia aquele rosto, mas não conseguia se lembrar de onde. Ele sabia que era por isso que ela estava irritada, eles se conheciam, mas ele não conseguia se lembrar de quem ela era, ou o que os dois foram. Por hora tudo o que sentia por aquela criada era uma raiva por ter atrapalhado uma oportunidade única de beijar Keira. Agora com certeza a morena não se aproximaria mais dele, pelo menos não depois que o Arashi chegasse a Konoha.

**xx**

Keira caminhava a passadas largas até o aposento de Hinata. Os dedos alisando o colar, sempre. Ele era só um pedaço de metal forjado, mas era um metal forjado tão importante... E ela se sentia tão confusa, tão irritada._ "Se eu não estivesse aqui... Se eu estivesse em qualquer outro lugar com certeza Orochimaru iria atrás de mim primeiro." _Pensou. Aquela era a primeira vez que ela se sentia culpada por fazer uma escolha. As escolhas de Keira sempre se mostravam certas no final, mas aquela era uma escolha errada, ela sabia disso. Agora estava feito e ela precisava impedir o casamento a qualquer custo.

Estava quase chegando ao quarto da regente quando se sentiu puxada por alguém para dentro de uma sala.

"Pensei que você estava no norte." Disse Keira ao identificar quem a puxara.

"Pensou errado, minha cara." Respondeu Uchiha Itachi.

**xx**

Sasuke observava seus subordinados trabalharem como se estivessem indo em direção a uma mina de ouro. Ninguém reclamava de cansaço – nem mesmo Shikamaru, que já estava trabalhando com mapas, bússolas (e pior, com Sakura) há algum tempo. Naruto controlava o leme como se controlasse um brinquedo, para o loiro era muito fácil fazer o navio andar mais rápido, contanto que soubesse para onde estava indo. A mensagem de Keira não saía da cabeça do capitão, eles tinham uma semana para chegar, o que significava que tinham uma questão urgente para ser resolvida em Konoha. Seria alguma coisa com Hinata? Sasuke sentiu um estranho aperto no peito que tentou ignorar ao pensar na possibilidade de algo estar errado com a doce princesa – agora regente – de Konoha.

Gaara se sentou ao lado do capitão. O ruivo polia a própria arma como se estivesse se preparando para um combate. Por alguns instantes Sasuke se perguntou se ele pretendia matar alguém ali mesmo. Mas não, era mais provável que ele resolvesse matar alguém em Konoha. Nesse instante Gaara o olhou de soslaio, como se tivesse adivinhado seu pensamento. Sasuke não mudou a expressão.

"O que você pretende fazer quando chegarmos a Konoha?" Gaara perguntou ainda polindo a arma.

"Ajudar Keira no que ela estiver precisando." Respondeu. Gaara fez uma careta de desgosto ao ouvir o nome da morena, mas deu de ombros.

"Eu quis dizer o que você vai fazer com a Sakura." Os dois trocaram um breve olhar e foi a vez do capitão dar de ombros. Vendo que aquela era a resposta Gaara continuou "Não pretende dormir com ela enquanto estivermos lá, pretende?"

"Porque não?"

Um sorriso maldoso cruzou os lábios de Gaara, que guardou a arma no cinto e jogou o pano por cima do ombro.

"Quer mesmo que eu diga?" Perguntou maliciosamente. Sasuke arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Você não está em situação melhor." Era a vez de o capitão virar o jogo, aquele subordinado já estava incomodando com tantas perguntas difíceis. "Enquanto você está aí olhando para o horizonte a Keira está no castelo com o Hyuuga." Por um momento Sasuke pensou que Gaara iria matá-lo ali. Bom, se ele estivesse no lugar do ruivo ele faria isso.

"Ele confia nela." Gaara falou mais para si mesmo do que para Sasuke.

"Porque ela é digna de confiança, sempre foi. Só você não confia nela."

"Ela esconde alguma coisa _capitão._"

"E quem não esconde?"

E dizendo isso Sasuke se levantou e resolveu deixar o ruivo em seus próprios pensamentos. Gaara precisava aprender a confiar nas pessoas, principalmente em Keira. Mesmo que ela fosse misteriosa ela nunca desapontara Sasuke nem uma vez, e nunca havia negado ajuda ao capitão. Se existia uma pessoa que era digna de confiança essa pessoa era Takahashi Keira.

**xx**

Keira olhava o mar através da janela sem muito interesse. O silêncio entre ela e Itachi nunca fora uma coisa muito incômoda. Ela sabia que sempre antes de uma boa história vinha um silêncio nostálgico, como se alguém precisasse dele para se lembrar de cada detalhe a ser contado. Ela reparara que Itachi pouco mudara. Ele ainda vestia a capa da Akatsuki e ainda mantinha a expressão de tranqüilidade no rosto.

"Então, porque não me disse antes que Orochimaru viria para Konoha?" Perguntou Keira rompendo o silêncio.

"Adiantaria alguma coisa?" A voz de Itachi também continuava com a mesma calma de sempre, aquela característica do Uchiha que mais irritava seus inimigos.

"Eu poderia ter pensado em um jeito de impedir o casamento... Mas isso não importa mais. Você não deveria estar aqui."

"Nem você, mas a vida é injusta." Retrucou o Uchiha. "Eu vim a mando de Orochimaru."

"Então porque não está junto dele?"

"Porque minha missão é seqüestrar a princesa." Respondeu com a mesma calma de antes, como se aquilo fosse um assunto banal. Keira fez menção de falar alguma coisa, mas ele fez um gesto com a mão sinalizando que ainda não terminara. "Caso o casamento não se concretize eu devo seqüestrar a princesa e matá-la."

"Você não pode fazer isso Itachi!" Bradou Keira. "Eu não vou deixar!"

Itachi deu de ombros e caminhou até a janela. Ele fitou o mar por alguns instantes até continuar:

"Eu vou fazer isso, você querendo ou não."

"Se vai mesmo seqüestrá-la, porque está me contando isso?" Perguntou Keira fitando o amigo.

"Porque talvez o casamento não se realize, talvez algo aconteça."

Keira apenas acenou com a cabeça e andou em direção á porta. Antes de sair ela parou com a mão na maçaneta e dirigiu um último olhar para Itachi.

"De que lado você está Itachi?"

"Do meu." Foi tudo o que o Uchiha respondeu. Keira assentiu e saiu da sala sem dizer mais nada.

**xx**

Sasuke não conseguia tirar da cabeça a idéia de que Hinata poderia estar sofrendo naquele exato momento. O capitão ainda se lembrava das últimas palavras que trocara com Keira em Konoha, palavras que foram ditas em um sussurro pela conselheira: _"Eu tenho certeza que daqui a um tempo você voltará. Quando eu te chamar você vai atender ao meu pedido de ajuda, não vai?" "Apenas me chame Keira, e eu estarei aqui o mais rápido possível." _Depois disso o Arashi zarpara com uma bela quantia de ouro a mais do que chegara. E agora eles voltariam, assim como Keira dissera.

Ele sentiu alguém abraçá-lo e nem precisou se esforçar para saber que era Sakura. A rósea o apertava tanto quanto um urso. Sasuke não fez questão de abraçá-la de volta.

"Sasuke-kun, nós precisamos mesmo voltar para Konoha?" Perguntou num sussurro. "Lá é tudo tão chato."

"Precisamos sim Sakura. Eu prometi para Keira que voltaria quando ela me chamasse." Respondeu o Uchiha em um tom aborrecido.

"Mas nós não ficaremos muito tempo lá, não é? Eu não gosto daquele lugar."

"Nós ficaremos o tempo que for preciso." Resmungou Sasuke. "Agora porque você não volta ao trabalho?"

Sakura bufou e se soltou do capitão, mas não sem antes roubar um beijo dele. Sasuke ainda se perguntava por que insistia em um relacionamento com sua primeira imediata, se é que aquilo poderia ser chamado de relacionamento. Ele se lembrava da conversa com Gaara, e por mais que lhe custasse admitir o ruivo estava certo, ele não conseguiria nem olhar para Sakura quando chegassem a Konoha, não se Hinata estivesse precisando de ajuda. Como diria Shikamaru, ele estava em uma situação problemática.

**xx**

Keira chegou o mais rápido que podia ao quarto da princesa, que no momento tinha as portas vigiadas por dois guardas a mando de Neji. Não que isso adiantasse alguma coisa, mas era uma pequena segurança. Depois de bater na porta e receber permissão para entrar ela encontrou Hinata sentada em sua cama, com um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho em mãos. A morena não precisava fazer muito esforço para adivinhar o que viria a ser aquele pergaminho.

"Me chamou Hinata?"

"Keira-chan, eu quero falar com você sobre Orochimaru." Disse a princesa ainda segurando o pergaminho com as mãos trêmulas. "Você... Você o julga digno de confiança?"

Keira hesitou em responder, mas resolveu que a melhor saída seria ser sincera com Hinata.

"Não Hinata, eu não confio nele." Ela viu a Hyuuga soluçar sonoramente, ela não tardaria a ter outra crise de choro.

"Meu pai confiava nele... Talvez eu deva confiar também... Porque essa é a letra do meu pai, eu não me enganaria..." Disse a regente em um fio de voz.

"Até os reis podem errar alguma vez na vida, Hinata. Não é porque o seu pai confiava nele que você deve fazer o mesmo! Eu sugiro que você seja cautelosa, não só com ele, mas com aqueles dois conselheiros também."

"Eu gostaria de fazer a vontade do meu pai, Keira-chan... Konoha precisa disso..." Hinata não conseguia mais falar, tudo aquilo era tão torturante. Ela estava feliz até algumas horas quando Orochimaru chegou com aquela notícia de um casamento forçado, e ainda mais por seu falecido pai. Ela desejou com todas suas forças não ser uma princesa. "Konoha precisa de um rei..."

"Mas não ele!" A regente olhou assustada para o jeito como Keira gritara. "Quero dizer... Você não o ama, e não precisa se casar, não precisa seguir a tradição!" Keira pensou em como a vida era irônica, logo ela falando em quebrar tradições.

"Keira-chan, eu gostaria de ter uma audiência com Orochimaru-sama, você e Neji nii-san o mais rápido possível." Hinata desviou o olhar da amiga, não conseguia olhar para a expressão reprovadora que Keira tinha na face.

"Marcarei a audiência para a próxima semana. Agora descanse Hinata, eu e Neji cuidaremos de tudo." E dando um último sorriso para a regente Keira saiu do quarto. Talvez Sasuke conseguisse chegar em uma semana. Se ele não chegasse ela mesma teria que cuidar para que o casamento não acontecesse.

**xx**

**Uma semana depois.**

Era uma manhã nublada quando o Arashi chegou ao proto de Konoha. Depois de hastearem a bandeira pirata e conseguir que o navio fosse vigiado a tripulação não tardou a avançar pelas ruas do vilarejo em direção ao castelo. No caminho encontraram uma Hanabi eufórica, que ao invés dos formais cumprimentos típicos da realeza puxou Sasuke pela mão e o conduziu mais depressa ainda para dentro do palácio. Quando conseguiu convencer os guardas que Sasuke e os outros não eram piratas e sim convidados – o que não levou muito tempo – Hanabi os deixou no pátio e saiu à procura dos dois conselheiros.

Gaara podia se lembrar com clareza de cada detalhe referente à Keira – não que ele gostasse disso – mas quando viu a conselheira parada na escada que conduzia aos jardins ele só pôde ter certeza de uma coisa: Ela estava infinitamente mais bonita do que ele se lembrava. As únicas coisas diferentes nela eram o olhar triste que ela dirigia a Sasuke enquanto andava até eles e a inconveniente mão do Hyuuga apertando sua cintura enquanto ele andava ao lado dela.

A primeira coisa que Keira fez foi sorrir para todos os amigos em uma expressão de alívio por eles estarem ali, ela fez questão de cumprimentar a todos ainda sorrindo, mas quando se voltou para Sasuke seu sorriso se desfez e ela o olhou como se não soubesse o que dizer.

"Pensei que vocês não chegariam a tempo." Disse.

"Nós estamos aqui agora, o que aconteceu?" Perguntou Sasuke olhando para ela de um modo preocupado. "Porque nos chamou com tanta urgência?"

"Hinata vai se casar."

Sasuke não soube definir o que sentiu quando ouviu aquelas palavras. Todos olharam surpresos para o semblante sério de Neji como se quisessem ter certeza de que aquilo não era uma piada, mas o Hyuuga se limitou a concordar com a cabeça. Apenas Sakura não conseguiu conter seu sorrisinho maldoso.

"Sa – Sasuke-kun?"

Quando eles se viraram Hinata estava logo ali, a alguns passos de distância, as mãos cobrindo a boca perante tamanho espanto.

* * *

_Olá!_

_Em termos gerais eu gostei desse capítulo, gostei do Gaara sarcástico e gostei ainda mais do Sasuke. Ah, e sobre a tal audiência que a Hinata marcou: Nessas audiências era comum o rei – ou regente – conversar com seus conselheiros sobre determinadas propostas e aceitar ou não. Ou seja, nessa audiência Hinata dirá se aceita ou não se casar com o Orochimaru. E mais uma coisa sobre a Hinata: Talvez em capítulos futuros vocês fiquem com raiva dela, mas não se esqueçam que uma futura rainha sempre pensará primeiro no próprio reino._

_Muito obrigada aqueles que leram, deixaram reviews, favoritaram, leram e não comentaram, enfim, obrigado a todos!_


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II –**

**A Audiência**

**-  
**

"O Uchiha chegou rápido." Comentou Orochimaru observando o encontro no jardim. "Ele com certeza parece mais forte do que da última vez em que o vi."

"Nós podemos dar um jeito nele." Disse Sasori sem se mexer do lugar em que ocupava no longo sofá.

"Ele não aparenta ser uma ameaça tão grande, un" Deidara sorveu um longo gole de vinho e depois se pôs a observar o cálice em que o líquido vermelho já se extinguia. "Vai ser fácil matar a ele e aqueles idiotas que ele chama de subordinados, un."

"É, eu sei que vai." Orochimaru sorriu de modo debochado, ainda observando o jardim. "Mas ele vai deixar as coisas ainda mais divertidas quando eu me tornar rei de Konoha."

"Imagino que ele vá tentar impedir o casamento, ainda mais com a ajuda da Keira-chan." Sasori tomou o cálice da mão de Deidara que tentava amaçá-lo sem sucesso. "E ela sim será um desafio, afinal não podemos matá-la."

"Claro que podemos, Danna." Deidara bufou quando Sasori lhe tomou o cálice. "Só precisamos tomar o colar antes e ela não terá mais serventia, un."

"Não seja idiota Deidara, se ela morrer quem nos levará até os portais?" Perguntou Sasori terminando de beber o vinho contido no cálice. Deidara apenas deu de ombros. "Ela é a última exilada de seu povo e somente com ela conseguiremos chegar até eles. Na verdade, eu acho que deveríamos tê-la seqüestrado e pronto."

"Ora Sasori, não seja estraga prazeres." Orochimaru se virou para os dois. "E depois conquistar Konoha não será difícil."

"Mas a princesa pediu uma audiência, o que significa que aqueles dois não a entregarão tão fácil assim, un." Deidara apanhou a garrafa parcialmente vazia de vinho e bebeu diretamente do gargalo.

"Deidara tem razão, nós temos que ficar atentos á qualquer plano que Keira ou Sasuke possam pensar, já que estamos em menor número aqui e os outros não chegariam a tempo de qualquer batalha." Sasori lançou um olhar de reprovação para Deidara, que apenas deu de ombros.

"Eles não podem ir contra as tradições e Hinata é o tipo de pessoa fácil de manipular, é só colocarmos na cabeça dela que o nosso casamento será melhor para o reino e estaremos casados em questão de horas." Orochimaru sorriu de canto, bebericando um pouco de vinho.

"E nós ainda temos o elemento surpresa com o Itachi rondando o castelo, un." Deidara bebeu mais um gole, sem se importar com o olhar aborrecido de Sasori.

"Eu não confio no Uchiha." Disse o ruivo. "Ele pode nos trair e passar para o lado do irmãozinho."

"Talvez, mas por enquanto ele nos é de serventia, então não vamos nos preocupar com ele. E ambos os Uchiha são apenas peões no nosso pequeno jogo, e eles irão se sacrificar na hora certa." Orochimaru agora tinha um sorriso doentio no rosto, como se pensar na morte das pessoas – uma delas sendo um de seus associados – parecia deixá-lo mais alegre. "Apenas Keira-chan e Hinata são peças que não podemos perder."

Orochimaru se virou novamente para a janela, dando a conversa como encerrada. Deidara continuou a beber e Sasori apenas se deitou no sofá e fechou os olhos. A audiência estava marcada para as primeiras horas do dia seguinte e até lá só lhes restava esperar e observar o pequeno encontro do grupo no jardim.

**xx**

Hinata continuava parada nas escadas que davam acesso ao jardim, o olhar ainda fixo em Sasuke como se quisesse acreditar que ele não estava lá. O Uchiha por sua vez também não sabia ao certo o que dizer para ela, já que depois de tantos meses sem se falar ele chegava sem avisar nos meios de uma calamidade, com certeza não era a melhor hora para surpresas. Neji lançou um olhar de esguelha para Keira, que entendeu o que ele queria dizer, mas para a surpresa de todos quem falou primeiro foi Kiba.

"Hinata-chan! Que bom vê-la de novo!" Ele abriu um enorme sorriso, que fez com que Hinata sorrisse também, acabando com toda a tenção existente.

"Também é bom ver você de novo, Kiba-kun." Ela murmurou, voltando sua atenção para o Inuzuka.

"Hinata-chan, você está mais bonita que antes, dattebayo!" Naruto gritou, fazendo Hinata corar. Sasuke sorriu de canto, ele sabia que Naruto estava tentando acabar com aquela situação constrangedora.

"O-obrigada Naruto-kun." Hinata respondeu, descendo as escadas e indo em direção ao grupo.

"Vocês dois não sabem como se comportar diante de uma regente, seus bakas!" Gritou Claire. "Desculpe a falta de educação desses dois, Hinata. E ah, é bom vê-la de novo!" A Uchiha mais nova sorriu para a regente depois de dar um cascudo na cabeça de Naruto e Kiba, que soltaram exclamações de dor. Hinata riu sonoramente.

"Tudo bem Claire, é muito bom ver todos vocês." Ela olhou novamente para Sasuke, que apenas devolveu o olhar, sério.

"Hinata, espero que não se importe com a presença deles aqui." Disse Neji.

"Claro que não, Neji-nii-san, vocês podem ficar o tempo que desejarem." Ela sorriu, mas dessa vez seu sorriso não se estendeu até os olhos perolados, que continuavam tristes. "Mas agora eu preciso resolver alguns assuntos, se me dão licença."

Eles assentiram e Hinata voltou em direção ao castelo. O silêncio só foi quebrado depois que ela cruzou o pátio.

"Vamos, estamos ficando sem tempo." Disse Keira, olhando diretamente para a janela do quarto de Orochimaru.

Ela e Neji os conduziram até a entrada da floresta, onde ainda se podiam ver resquícios das caçadas, que só deveriam terminar em dois dias. Depois de se sentarem permaneceram em silêncio por um bom tempo, o que já estava torturando os membros mais hiperativos da companhia.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem." Disse Claire, fazendo com que todos a olhassem. "Já estou cansada desse silêncio como se alguém tivesse morrido. Nós navegamos como loucos por uma semana, eu estou cansada e com fome, mas sei que o meu irmão não vai nos deixar descansar até que um de vocês dois" Ela apontou acusatoriamente para Neji e Keira "Nos diga que história de casamento é essa."

"Eu os chamei aqui porque nós precisamos impedir esse casamento." Keira olhava diretamente para Sasuke, como se quisesse descobrir no que ele pensava. "Orochimaru não é uma pessoa confiável e nós temos plena certeza de que ele quer o mal da Hinata."

"Ele chegou há uma semana com uma suposta carta do meu tio dizendo que Hinata deveria ser prometida á ele." Neji mantinha a cabeça abaixada, com certeza para ele aquilo estava sendo um martírio. "Meu tio nunca prometeria Hinata em casamento á um homem tão mais velho."

"Não vejo problema no fato da Hinata-sama se casar com um homem mais velho." Disse Sakura, com seu sorriso maldoso ainda nos lábios.

"Engraçado você dizer isso Sakura, a sua opinião sobre casamentos arranjados era muito diferente alguns anos atrás." Sasuke cortou-a com essas palavras, que pareceram afetar a primeira-imediata mais do que os costumeiros olhares frios de capitão. A rósea empalideceu e o sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto. "Nós não iremos permitir que ele se case com a Hinata."

"Então temos que pensar numa estratégia." Gaara disse, as mãos próximas do punho da espada.

"Sim, de fato temos, mas como a Claire disse vocês estão cansados e merecem um descanso e uma boa ceia, podemos tratar disso depois." Keira levantou-se e todos a seguiram "Vocês terão ótimas acomodações e poderão participar dos últimos dias da caçada, se assim desejarem."

"Eu quero!" Gritaram Naruto e Kiba em uníssono.

"Caçada? Que problemático, mas eu quero dormir, isso sim." Reclamou Shikamaru.

"Talvez eles queiram descansar, mas eu quero conversar com você Keira." Sasuke disse, ignorando os olhares suplicantes de Sakura para que ele fosse com os outros.

Ela assentiu e Neji conduziu a tripulação do Arashi para dentro do palácio, enquanto Sasuke e Keira passaram a maior parte da tarde andando pelos jardins enquanto conversavam sobre os meses que se passaram desde que se separaram. O capitão contou sobre tudo o que acontecera desde que descobrira que Itachi havia fugido e sobre a situação na Europa, onde haviam passado grande parte do tempo pilhando e ajudando nas revoltas contra o Império Britânico. Já Keira contou como Hinata havia se recuperado da morte do pai e das muitas vezes em que os Hyuugas iam até o túmulo do falecido rei.

Era perto da hora do jantar quando Sasuke se deixou levar pelo cansaço e aceitou descansar um pouco antes do banquete. O banquete foi cercado de pompa, com cantores entoando lindas canções e os serviçais indo e vindo com travessas com comidas especialmente preparadas para a ocasião.

Hinata se sentou na ponta da longa mesa, ladeada por Neji, Hanabi e Keira, que se sentou ao lado dos piratas. Se antes Sasuke tinha dúvidas sobre o tão temido Orochimaru agora ele sabia que não deixaria que aquele homem se casasse com Hinata. Mesmo sem a capa da Akatsuki tanto ele como Sasori e Deidara estavam com o mesmo brilho malicioso nos olhos, sentados de frente para Keira e Sasuke.

Depois do banquete Hinata conversou durante muito tempo com algumas senhoras dos cantreves, enquanto os homens discutiam assuntos sobre a caça e questões sobre o que acontecia além do Oriente. A tripulação do Arashi concordou em ficar no palácio apenas depois de terem certeza de que o navio seria bem vigiado e cuidado por guardas enviados unicamente para essa questão até o porto.

Sasuke permaneceu o tempo inteiro sentado ao lado de Gaara, ambos vigiando Hinata para que Orochimaru não chegasse perto o suficiente, embora muitas vezes o capitão tenha visto o olhar do ruivo se dirigir para Keira, que se mantinha conversando com alguns homens ao lado de Neji.

"Talvez você devesse falar com ela." Sasuke disse depois de um tempo.

"Isso é uma ordem?" O ruivo rebateu.

"Encare como um conselho." Os dois se olharam e o silêncio predominou por mais alguns instantes. "Ela me falou sobre você e sobre as últimas palavras que trocaram antes de partirmos daqui." Gaara o olhou em silêncio, esperando que ele continuasse. "Ela disse que vê uma grande nuvem de tristeza na sua vida e teme que isso acabe por corrompê-lo de vez."

"Uma mulher tão jovem não deveria falar com a sabedoria e segurança que ainda não tem."

"A sabedoria e a segurança são coisas adquiridas com as experiências de vida, não com os anos." Nesse momento eles se calaram, pois Sakura se aproximou do capitão e ficou ao lado dele como uma verdadeira sombra pelo resto da noite.

Antes de se retirar Hinata viu quando a rósea tentava roubar um beijo do capitão e sentiu um aperto no peito, mas não deixou transparecer em seu rosto que já demonstrava mais tristeza do que ela gostaria. Naquela noite ela teve um sono intranqüilo, onde seus pesadelos se alternavam de cenas de seu casamento com Orochimaru para momentos alegres que Sasuke compartilhava com sua primeira-imediata.

Ela nem imaginava que naquela mesma noite, deitado ao lado de Sakura o capitão só conseguia pensar em como salvá-la e fazê-la feliz.

**xx**

O dia amanheceu ensolarado, mas o clima no castelo não era ameno e o nervosismo corria pelas veias de todos. Naruto, Kiba e Sakura foram dispensados temporariamente de seus deveres para acompanhar a caça no lugar de Neji e Keira. Enquanto isso Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru e Claire resolveram aguardar o término da audiência ao lado da sala de conferências.

"Ora se não é o capitão do Arashi." Orochimaru comentou com sua voz de deboche ao ver Sasuke parado ao lado da porta. Do lado de dentro Hinata, Neji e Keira já os aguardavam. "É uma pena que não conversamos ontem durante o banquete, Uchiha-san." Sasori e Deidara se olharam impacientes, querendo logo acabar com toda aquela encenação.

"É uma honra conhecê-lo, Orochimaru-sama." Sasuke rebateu, os olhos brilhando de ódio. "Tenho certeza que ainda teremos uma chance de conversar." As mãos dele já estavam se encaminhando para a bainha da espada, Sasori e Deidara deram um passo á frente. Shikamaru segurou o braço do capitão.

"Claro, mestre pirata." Orochimaru estreitou os olhos em um gesto de hostilidade. "Se nos der licença, temos assuntos para tratar."

Dizendo isso ele e seus companheiros entraram na sala, cuja porta foi prontamente fechada por dois guardas que impediam a passagem de qualquer outra pessoa.

"Isso vai ser problemático." Shikamaru resmungou.

"Esse homem me dá arrepios e eu não gostaria de tê-lo como noivo." Claire resmungou sentando-se no parapeito da janela ao lado de Shikamaru, que agora parecia se entreter observando as nuvens. "E aposto que a Hinata também não gostou dessa história de casamento, mas é óbvio que nós faremos alguma coisa, não?"

"Sim, depois que eles saírem dessa sala e nós soubermos o que foi decidido." Sasuke escorou-se na parede, cruzando os braços.

"Só precisamos montar uma estratégia, como num jogo de xadrez, o que vai ser problemático." Shikamaru disse ainda distraído com as nuvens.

"Eu tenho certeza de que você pensará em alguma coisa." O capitão fechou os olhos e deixou a mente limpa, mas por um segundo ele pensou em seu irmão mais velho e aquela sociedade chamada Akatsuki e em quanto estrago eles ainda poderiam causar.

**xx**

Do lado de dentro da sala a situação não era mais confortável. Pelo contrário, Hinata parecia assustada e nervosa em simplesmente ficar no mesmo ambiente que Orochimaru, Neji olhava de um jeito furioso para os três e Keira parecia estar controlada, _parecia._

Além dos seis os lordes dos cantreves também haviam sido convocados para a audiência, afinal o casamento da regente era algo que afetaria toda a ilha e deveria ser tratado como assunto de suma importância.

"Senhores, eu estou aqui somente para fazer valer o que me foi concedido por direito por Hiashi-sama, que infelizmente partiu tão precocemente." Orochimaru falou para os lordes, parecendo não se importar com a presença de Hinata ali. "E gostaria que o casamento fosse realizado o mais rápido possível, pois sou senhor de algumas terras ao norte e não posso me ausentar por muito tempo de meu reino."

"Entendemos sua pressa, Orochimaru-sama, mas entenda, o casamento de nossa regente é algo que deve ser tratado com muita calma, já que será algo que afetará toda Konoha." Rebateu um dos senhores, o mais velho e sábio de todos.

"E essa carta que o senhor diz ser do antigo rei, quem garante que não é uma falsificação?" Questionou outro senhor.

"A própria regente, não é Hinata-sama?" Orochimaru perguntou, fazendo com que todos na sala olhassem para a regente, que corou com tamanha atenção.

"S-Sim Orochimaru-sama, é-é re-realmente uma carta do meu pai." O tom de voz dela era baixo, e ela manteve o olhar nas próprias mãos ao invés de olhar para os outros homens na sala.

"Bem, tendo esse fato sido esclarecido, passemos a outras questões então." Disse o senhor mais velho, os olhos estreitando-se na direção de Orochimaru e seus conselheiros. "Um casamento representa também uma aliança militar, então o senhor está disposto a unir os dois reinos, de modo a fortalecer os laços de Konoha com as terras ermas do norte?"

"Claro que sim, Yamamoto-sama. Com uma aliança assim Konoha estaria mais protegida da ameaça do Ocidente, que se aproxima cada vez mais de nossos mares."

"Parece algo razoável, senhores." Um dos lordes disse. Os outros começaram a pensar na questão.

"Senhores, peço permissão para falar." Keira nãos e intimidou quando todos os homens a olharam, deixando que ela falasse. "Hinata-sama é muito jovem para um compromisso tão sério quanto um casamento, talvez seja melhor esperar até que ela cresça um pouco mais."

"Por isso mesmo eu acho que Hinata-sama deve se casar comigo, ela não tem a experiência necessária para ser a regente de Konoha." Orochimaru lançou um olhar furioso para Keira, embora suas palavras fossem cordiais.

"Mas ela tem exercido essa função muito bem com a ajuda de Neji e Keira." Objetou um dos senhores.

"Mas a tradição da casa real de Konoha diz que a primogênita deve se casar assim que atingir a maioridade, e Hinata-sama ainda não chegou a essa idade."

"A regente fará aniversário dentro de três semanas, talvez seja o certo que ela se case depois disso, afinal Konoha nunca teve um regente antes."

"Eu ainda acho que..." Keira tentou falar, mas foi calada por um gesto do senhor mais velho.

"Basta! Não chegaremos a lugar nenhum se continuarmos com essa discussão. Hinata-sama, você está de acordo com o casamento?"

Os olhos de Hinata se arregalaram diante do espanto com a pergunta. Ela não estava preparada para responder a algo assim. Por um lado ela queria fazer aquilo que era o certo para Konoha, mas por outro lado se casar com aquele terrível homem estava longe do que ela esperava de um casamento. Nesse momento a regente se lembrou de que o casamento de seus pais também fora arranjado e resultara em uma união feliz, tanto para o reino quanto para o casal. Hinata sabia que não existiam chances de um futuro feliz se casando com Orochimaru, mas não podia correr o risco de ganhar um oponente para Konoha e colocar a vida de todos a perder.

Ela passou alguns segundos com os olhos fechados, ponderando a questão. Porém quando Hinata abriu os olhos e olhou para todos os ocupantes da sala eles perceberam que algo na regente estava diferente. Seus olhos tinham um brilho de determinação que ninguém nunca vira antes.

"Se esse é o melhor para Konoha, eu me casarei com Orochimaru-sama." Aquela foi a primeira vez que ela falou algo em público sem gaguejar ou corar.

Orochimaru sorriu de canto e tanto Neji quanto Keira pareceram não acreditar no que Hinata acabara de falar.

"Então dentro de três semanas, quando a regente atingir a maioridade, se ainda for de seu agrado, o casamento será realizado." Disse o mais velho dos senhores alisando a longa barba branca. Os outros aprovaram e passaram a discutir outras questões como alianças entre o norte e Konoha.

**xx**

"Quanto tempo demora para decidir o óbvio?" Claire perguntou.

"Muito, se o óbvio não for o melhor." Respondeu Sasuke, sem olhar para a irmã.

"Não acredito que eles possam demorar tanto para decidir se a Hinata deve ou não se casar com aquele homem horrível. E eu não acredito que ele possa ser melhor para o reino. O que você acha Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru porém dormia com a cabeça escorada na janela. Os três se perguntaram há quanto tempo ele estaria dormindo. Claire se levantou de onde estava sentada e foi até o moreno, lhe sacudindo levemente.

"Vamos seu preguiçoso, acorde!" Ela gritou ao ver que sacudi-lo não estava adiantando.

Shikamaru abriu os olhos "A audiência já acabou?" ele perguntou ainda sonolento.

"Não seu preguiçoso, mas você dormiu a maior parte do tempo!"

Sasuke estava para reclamar do barulho que Claire estava fazendo quando os guardas se afastaram da porta e ela se abriu. Ele e Gaara se levantaram e Shikamaru desceu do parapeito da janela, parando ao lado dos amigos. Primeiro saíram os senhores, sem nem ao menos prestar atenção á presença dos quatro ali.

Depois Orochimaru, Deidara e Sasori saíram. Orochimaru lançou um olhar de esguelha para Sasuke, mas não falou com o moreno nem ele procurou briga. Hinata, Neji e Keira saíram por último.

"Hinata, se você quiser descansar um pouco..." Keira começou, mas a regente a interrompeu.

"Não Keira-chan, eu já descansei muito. Eu estou muito bem." Ela sorriu para a morena "Você e Neji-nii-san não precisam me acompanhar, fiquem com o Sasuke-kun."

"Hinata, eu..." Sasuke não sabia bem o que dizer, mas nem ligou para palavras quando viu que os olhos de Hinata apresentavam um brilho diferente, algo ruim, que a deixava tão fria quanto Neji. "Você está realmente bem?"

"Estou ótima, Sasuke-kun." Ela respondeu sem olhar para o pirata. "Obrigada por se preocupar comigo."

Dito isso Hinata se separou dos outros, tomando o caminho para a sala do trono. Eles se mantiveram em silêncio até que ela sumisse pelo corredor. Depois disso Keira bufou e se encostou à parede, cruzando os braços.

"O que aconteceu?" Claire perguntou.

"Hinata aceitou o casamento." Neji respondeu, parando ao lado de Keira.

"Isso é impossível! Ela não pode fazer uma coisa dessas!" A Uchiha mais nova gritou.

"Ela pode, pode e fez." Keira disse. "Ela mudou, não é mais a Hinata que conhecemos."

"Porque você diz isso?" Gaara perguntou.

Keira olhou para ele gravemente, depois respondeu em um tom baixo "Porque quando as pessoas destroem nossos sonhos destroem também o que há de bom em nós."

Sasuke sentiu os pesos daquelas palavras de um jeito estranho. Ele mesmo já tivera sonhos destruídos e sabia o quanto era difícil suportar uma vida sem esperança. Naquele momento ele sabia que era culpado por parte daqueles sonhos destruídos. "Mesmo assim nós não deixaremos que ela se case." Ele disse. "Quando será o casamento?"

"Daqui três semanas, quando ela atingir a maioridade." Neji respondeu.

"Então nós temos três semanas para pensar em algo que tire Orochimaru de perto do Konoha." O Uchiha disse, decidido.

Eles se calaram, cada um pensando no que poderiam fazer em tão pouco tempo. Agora mais do que nunca precisavam de um milagre. Mas um milagre agora era algo além de qualquer esperança e eles sabiam disso.

* * *

Olá!

Eu sei, eu demorei anos-luz para voltar aqui, mas a culpa não é minha, é do fandom de DGM que precisava de uma "upada" e da minha falta de criatividade para as minhas longs. Mas cá estou eu com um novo capítulo e eu gostei dele, gostei mesmo.

Esse capítulo não teve muito SasuHina, mas eu prometo que vou compensá-los por isso nos próximos, que dessa vez eu não vou demorar pra postar, eu acho.

Até a próxima e...

Reviews?


End file.
